


Say You'll Never Let Me Go

by Incertitude



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig was climbing the watch tower of Kupa Keep in the midst of an attack when he saw it happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> i'm officially lame and i just finished playing the Stick of Truth (i'M v eXCited trash because the second game is coming soon-- 'The Fractured but Whole') anyways wowie that tweek x craig episode sure did blow up the fandom (yay!) 
> 
> i want to do more in this pairing because it truly is a precious thing that will surely be broken in some future ep
> 
> i don't know what this even turned out to be, I wanted it to be more but it came out pretty sweet

Tweek and Craig were chatting quietly in the shade when the alarm was sounded, the loud rapid banging against metal surly made them all jump, some stalled, some already had weapons out, Tweek gave a short scream before deserting the thief.

“Dammit,” Craig felt bitter, he wanted to hang out with Tweek longer than that, he fixed the fabric over his chin before taking his sword out as he stepped out from the shade; the elves were already on their base ground fighting. Tweek looked jittery as he hovered around the fighting probably looking for an elf to fight, Craig hoped it’d be an easy battle for the blond.

He thought he’d check up on the watch tower and on his way there an elf stepped in his path, “come on,” he grumbled.

“Duel,” the elf held up a thin sword.

“Duel,” Craig responded raising his fat sword up higher.

The fight was fairly easy since he levelled up earlier, he only needed to do a couple back stabs and it was over with, the elf handed over a small heath potion and a dollar before Craig made his way to the watch tower with more haste than before.

Butters skidded into his path right in front of the ladder.

“Fuck sakes dude,” Craig didn’t bother hiding his frustration this time.

“Sorry!” the boy raised his hands noting the hostile attitude, “have you seen Tweek the Barbarian? Grand Wizard has a mission for him.”

“Have you tried using your eyes!” he turned only taking a moment to look at the crowd before spotting his blond friend in combat with an elf, “he’s right over… there,” he felt worry spin in his chest when noticed the elf, that elf warrior had some pounds and height over Tweek who looked more stressed than ever.

“Many thanks,” Butters, completely oblivious of the concern, quickly paced away weaving through the people.

He sighed deeply watching as Tweek blocked a heavy looking attack, _that battle should have a watcher so it’d be a fair one_ , he shook off the dreadful feeling and turned on his feet beginning to climb up the tower, when he finally reached the top he stared over the outside area until something caught his attention from the yard below.

“Tweek!” the Stotch kid shouted to get the Barbarians’ attention.

Craig instantly twisted around spotting his friends; he froze when Tweek turned lowering his guard as the elf swung down his staff, “ _Tweek!_ ” his own voice came out loud and a pitch higher than usual, pathetic if possible.

The fighting seemed to halt abruptly when Tweek rag dolled to the grass after a strangled noise left him.

Craig nearly fell as he stepped down the ladder as fast as he could handle.

“What the _fuck_ is this!” Cartman’s obnoxious voice hollered as he strode over, Craig running up behind him.

It was surreal seeing Tweek lying on the grass with such a calm face, not moving, his weapon lying beside him.

“Actual hitting is against the fucking rules!” the Wizard king stomped a foot, “give him your healing supplies,” he pointed his stick at the elf, “hurry up.”

As the flustered elf tried tugging out a bag of cookies Craig cut past the boys who gawked, the thief kneeled down beside Tweek.

“This isn’t a fucking joke you guys,” Craig didn’t even know what to do when he stared at Tweek, the boy even had a bruise forming on his hairline, “shit..”

“I-it was an accident,” the elf clutched the bag of cookies, “he was supposed to block it.”

Craig held back the urge to start a real fight, he didn’t want to deal with his dad if Cartman’s mom caught him, “someone lift his legs up,” Craig carefully laid Tweek onto his back.

Token was instantly there holding up Tweek’s legs by his feet, Craig noted his friend was still breathing steadily but still lifted Tweek’s chin tilting his head back for good measure, “Tweek, buddy,” he shifted on his knees still pressing a hand on his forehead while his other hand held his chin, “wake up, right now,” he noticed the black paint fading around Tweek’s eyes and briefly remembered painting Tweek every time they got into their costumes.

Tweek’s eyes opened, small pupils widening as he stared at Craig who softly let his head go, “Jesus, man, what happened…?” Tweek cringed as he shifted his head; Token continued to hold onto his feet letting the blood continue to flow toward Tweek’s upper body.

“You got—“ Craig began as he pet some wild blond locks back until Cartman abruptly began talking loudly again.

“All is well with our Barbarian!” the boys cheered, “how in the holy hell did you know to do that, Craig?” Cartman nudged him with his staff.

“That first aid course we had to attend about a month ago,” Craig glanced back at the large boy standing nearby.

“Nobody pays attention during that shitty course, very well then, you’ll be a Healer instead of a thief,” he fixed his costume.

“What the fuck,” Token cut in a second before Craig, “I’m the Healer, Cartman.”

“I’m the fucking Wizard King, Token, and I say that Craig is the fucking Healer now.”

Craig ignored the status already knowing he’ll still be a thief tomorrow, he helped Tweek up and they both left the back yard into the kitchen.

Tweek mutely kept his arm hooked around Craig’s shoulders while the thief had his arm wrapped around Tweek’s bare waist, Craig could feel the blonds’ arm tremor from his being typical vibrating self.

“Want to sleep over at my house?” Craig asked as they got to the sidewalk.

“I-I’ll need to talk to my parents first,” his voice was so endearing.

“I’ll have my mom call yours.”

There were only a few moments of thinking for Tweek’s reply came, “sure,” he smiled as he glanced away from Craig, “man, my head hurts,” he shut his eyes letting Craig guide them.

“I’ll have my parents look at it, or we can google what to do with a head injury,” the boy held Tweek a little tighter.

“The last time I googled something it said I had cancer—AGH!” Tweek gritted his teeth briefly at the memory, Craig couldn’t help but snicker at such an experience, it seemed so usual.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” they stopped at one of Timmy’s Express flags, they both reached out for the horn, Craig held his breath as he put his hand over Tweeks’—both squeezing the horn ignoring a feeling that caught them both, “hey, I got more glow in the dark star stickers in the mail, do you wanna help me put them up?”

“Sure,” Tweek leaned more into Craig enjoying the rare peace he felt despite the injury he received.

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests!? [erosuuki.tumblr.com] 
> 
> I'm also going to write a Tweek/Craig fic regarding Craig's betrayal in the game :)) i love angst


End file.
